1. Technical Field
This invention relates to material conveying systems and methods, and more particularly to conveying systems and methods using multiple augers.
2. Description of Related Art
In many industries, chemicals and compounds are used that are very difficult to handle automatically and accurately. The materials tend to bridge up and not flow in conventional material handling equipment. If larger diameter screw augers are used--the material will flow better--but it is virtually impossible to shut off equipment with very precise accuracy. If small augers are used, ingredient cut off accuracies can be achieved--but the smaller augers are much slower and complicate the material handling problems as they tend to cake up, and the material will not feed into them correctly. Some have tried to use slightly larger augers operating at a very high speed--but this higher speed can create heat which can cause ingredients with lower melting points to become sticky, clog up the screw auger and change material characteristics. In the past, some attempts have been made to accomplish this by utilizing vibrators, agitators, auger cleaners, feeder massagers and other devices. This equipment can be very costly and contribute to a high cost of automating such ingredient handling systems. Consequently, many industries using chemicals with these difficult properties have not been able to effectively automate.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved material conveying system.